The Mystery Bride
by Iamadinosaur22
Summary: This story follows the plot of the wedding of Skulduggery Pleasant and Diane Weaver. Both caught in between conflict and both going to help solve this incredible mystery of the runaway bride. I DOT NOT OWN ANY OF THE SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT CHARACTERS ONLY MY OWN :)


**Chapter 1**

**I DO NOT OWEN THE SKULDUGGERY PLEASENT CHARACTERS ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

I sat there in my white satin dress, feeling my heart beat faster and faster. The time was finally here and it was going to be perfect. Stephanie had planned this whole thing, well with our help but she decided to take it mostly all on herself.

"Diane?" I heard Stephanie call from the other side of the door. I stood up, placing my feet delicately into the white diamond shoes. I looked into the mirror for the last time and then walked towards to the door.

When I opened the door, I was met with a very stressed Stephanie. I rolled my eyes, she was still getting stressed and it wasn't even her day.

"Not to make you worry or anything but Skulduggery left for a few moments but Ghastly promises he'll be back soon." She looked at me with pleading eyes like it was her fault. I knew Skulduggery would be back soon, we were both looking forward for this day. I knew Skulduggery had a case on at the moment and they were so close to wrapping it up.

"Its fine I trust the both of them." I calmly said, walking out to the hall where I was supposed to wait to go in. Stephanie gave me my flowers then sat beside me on the bench.

"I hope they are okay." She told me, I looked up at her and smiled. I knew they were going to get here soon I knew it.

Suddenly the music started playing, we both looked up to the double doors that lead to the church.

"Its time." Stephanie told me, walking into the church first before me. I then began to feel butterflies in my stomach. Why was I getting nervous? I've been waiting for this moment since the day Skulduggery proposed to me, even if it wasn't the best situation.

_FLASHBACK-_

_The vampires stood a few feet away from us, looking us up and down as if we were dinner. We were not going to be dinner. I could see a chance to stack em, to stab them right through the heart but one of us had to be bate. I nudged Skulduggery and he looked down at me as I motioned to the stake in my pocket. He understood, then made a quick dash to the left, causing the vampires to run after him, pinning him down. I ran up behind them, shoving the stake right through one of the vampire's heart. He disintegrated into dust, falling all over Skulduggery. _

"_Diane!" Skulduggery yelled, I looked behind me to see the other vampire towering above me. I screamed as he then pinned me down onto the floor, I tried to struggle out of his grip but to no avail. The vampire laughed deeply as he went to suck the blood out of my neck. Just then his eyes became wide and then he also turned into dust, covering me in dark grey dust. I gave a loud sigh as I got up off the damp floor. _

"_You okay?" Skulduggery asked me, taking my hand in his. I nodded, brushing off the dust from my clothes. Suddenly another vampire came out from the dark alley beside the building and ran towards us. _

"_Diane, will you marry me?" Skulduggery's voice was quick and sharp. WHAT?! He looked at me, being dead serious then took on the vampire, eventually killing him. _

"_WHAT?" I asked out loud. He looked at me and smiled._

"_I said, will you marry me?" He was completely serious. I stood there for a while, completely dumbstruck with the question I was asked._

"_Yes!" I told him, running up to him and hugging him tight._

That was pretty much it, he had to ask twice since I wasn't completely sure he meant it the first time. It was always be in my memory, I told myself.

Turning back to the present time, I had began to walk down the aisle, having everyone stare at me. On skulduggery's side was the council, some other distant friends of his and some familiar faces.

Tanith was already next to Stephanie, smiling at me with that encouraging smile she always had. I then finally looked forward to see Skulduggery standing there, watching me. I smiled at him, even though I couldn't see his lips I knew he was smiling too. When I stood next to him, he grabbed my hand with his, squeezing gently. He looked down at me and winked, "You look beautiful." He told me.

As the ceremony continued, we said our vows and exchanged rings. It was all going so well until we heard a loud bang from behind us, making everybody look around to the double doors I had entered from. I looked up at Skulduggery who was staring intently at the door, what on earth was behind it? I asked myself. Just when we were about to kiss aswell!

Skulduggery took me in his arms and kissed me hard on the lips. I looked at him stunned and then he chuckled softly under his breath. Then the banging got louder and the doors flew off, that is when we saw the creature that was interrupting our wedding and he was going to pay.


End file.
